


comfort

by kihyuks



Series: drabble prompts [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19191232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: minhyuk has a nightmare. kihyun is there to comfort him.





	comfort

**Author's Note:**

> me posting two fics in one day? idk what im doing anymore i was gna save this but im Impatient so. here is some kihyun :3
> 
> to the person who requested this: i hope you like it!!

Minhyuk runs.

He runs as fast as he can.

The only sound he can hear is pounding. Pounding of his feet on the ground. Pounding of his heart.

There’s someone behind him. They’re catching up, getting closer.

Minhyuk’s lungs burn. His legs burn. But he can’t stop or slow down.

A hand grabs his shoulder and Minhyuk knows he’s done for.

He wakes with a start, a scream ripping out of his throat as he shoots up in bed. His breaths come out shallow and ragged.

“Minnie? What’s wrong?” a quiet voice asks behind him.

Minhyuk calms down as soon as Kihyun speaks. He’s safe. It was just a nightmare. No one’s going to hurt him.

He lays back in the bed as he tries to regulate his breathing again. Deep breath in, hold, long breath out.

“I’m okay. Go back to sleep.”

Kihyun doesn’t listen, he never listens, because he can hear the shakiness in Minhyuk’s voice. The telltale sign that Minhyuk is panicked.

Soft hands thread themselves into Minhyuk’s hair, kneading against his scalp lightly. It’s comforting, exactly what Minhyuk needs.

“What happened?” Kihyun’s voice is barely above a whisper, but Minhyuk hears him perfectly clearly.

He takes a deep breath as he thinks back to his nightmare. “I don’t remember much. I was running, I don’t know why, but someone was chasing me. It was painful to keep running, but I couldn’t stop. But then the person caught me anyway, and that’s when I woke up.”

Kihyun hums, letting Minhyuk know he heard him. The motion of his fingers pauses every couple of seconds, and Kihyun’s eyes are closed. Minhyuk can tell he’s falling back asleep. He must be exhausted, having worked for 12 hours the day before.

“Sorry I woke you. Go back to sleep, love.”

It kickstarts something in Kihyun and he’s shaking himself awake. He lifts himself up, removing his hand from Minhyuk’s hair to rest on his arm.

Minhyuk whines at the loss of contact and the corners of Kihyun’s lips turn up, they way they always do when Minhyuk does something he finds cute.

Kihyun leans over, so his face is directly above Minhyuk’s, and cups his cheek with his free hand.

For a moment, the two of them gaze into each other’s eyes, then Kihyun breaks into a smile, his eyes smiling too, and he leans down slightly, pressing a soft kiss to Minhyuk’s lips.

He pulls back a second later and giggles at Minhyuk’s pout.

“Kiss me properly.”

Kihyun smirks. “Why should I?”

Minhyuk glares at him, but, due to the situation they’re in, it doesn’t really have the impact he wants it to.

Kihyun leans back further, a shit-eating grin on his face. “Maybe I’ll just go back to sleep.”

And Minhyuk isn’t going to let that happen. He wraps his arms around Kihyun’s neck and tugs him down, their noses bumping together from the force.

Kihyun laughs once again.

“Stop laughing and kiss me, you idiot,” Minhyuk complains.

Kihyun does, and Minhyuk forgets all about the nightmare that had woken him up.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos n comments appreciated!!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)  
> cc: [changkihyks](https://curiouscat.me/changkihyks?t=1559413679/)
> 
> drabble prompts r always welcome on cc!


End file.
